The Tragic approach of Zaí
by BarfireBanshee177
Summary: A girl, just barely 13, is fleeing a war. But she is not any ordinary girl. She's a zombie, and her father sent her away, so she wouldn't have to suffer the same fate that her siblings have faced. The witches are terrible things, that should never be delt with. Zaí, is trying to live with the memory of her best friend turn before her, the one who took her eye and heart (literally).
1. Chapter 1

I was going through a tough time. Being the middle child, parents being divorced, and to top it off, our species was going through a war between zombies and witches. But we weren't your classy slow mo, decaying body zombies. We are hollowed out souls with a trail of blood that seemed to never run. Well we walked and talked like humans, we just don't _look_ like humans. And they weren't your ordinary witches with the pointy hats and broomsticks. They're murderess things that kill anything that isn't human. My dad, head of Lake of Zombies, managed to drive them off to a different universe. But, there was a rip in the two universes, so now we are on the run for our lives and the elder are trying to protect the next generation of zombies. One witch managed to get to our family and kill my younger brother Zola, and my older sister, Zoë. So now I was a only child. My mom decided it would be best if I didn't stay in Lake of Zombies, for fear of the same might go with me.

"But mom, please, don't make me go. I can fight off the witches." I sobbed as I was forced onto the zombie section of the train.

"I'm sorry Zai, but your sister was going to be the next ARM in the family, but if she couldn't take on the witches. What would make you think you could." my mom said.

"Huh, I understand mom, I'll miss you." I said, Me and my mom hugged for a while until my dad had to pry my mom off of me.

"Ok, we informed the family in the village you will be staying in, they should expect your arrival." said ,y father. I got on the zombie section of the train.

The train has different sections for any species to make them feel at home. The zombie section was really damp and the air was moist. The tables are covered in mold, which was ok since I lost my nose when I was 2. The curtains were ripped and moldy, but still good enough to keep the sunlight out. The walls were chipping of its paint, and the floor was tarring of its carpet . And there is blood on the floor from previous zombies.

I gave my last good byes as the train horn alerted everyone on board. Then the train started off, and the sound of the train conductor's voice rang throughout the train.

"First stop; Gloomsville"


	2. Chapter 2

I sat down on the mushy seat, I was more depressed than ever. I slouched in my seat as I waited for my destination. I gazed around the train box I was in hoping it would pass sometime. I noticed a list on the wall, it was a list of all the different kind of section the train has: Zombie, Werewolf, Banshee, Vampire, Mummy, Witch... wait, WITCH. That's when I got worried. What if a witch was on board? What if one knew _I_ was on board? I sunk down in my seat and coward, wishing this ride would end soon. Then I heard footsteps heading this way, that's when my anxiety grew stronger. I covered my eyes so I wouldn't have to see my tragic end.

"Anything from the cart miss?" it said. I looked up to see the train conductor. I sighed in relief.

"Anything wrong miss." he said again.

"No, nothings wrong. I thought you were someone else." I said.

"Who did you think I was?" he asked.

"Well, I thought you were a witch." I said.

"Oh, as you see I'm no witch." he said.

"Ya, good thing. Hi my name is Zai." I said holding out of hand.

"My name is Skull boy." He said shaking my hand. "So what are you doing all alone on the train?"

"Well I am escaping a war." I said.

"Oh Ya, I heard about the war between Zombies and Witches. It must be hard for you." he said.

"That is why I am trying to flee the war. I am going to live with this family in a place called Gloomsville, my mom said they live in the Victorian Mansion." I said.

"What a coincidence, that's where I live." he said with a sparkle in his eye.

"Wow, then you could tell me all about it... Oh wait, I'm probably keeping you from your job." I said.

"Nah, this is just a hobby I do. Anyway, Gloomsville may seem to be a pretty bad place to live. But it depends on who lives there. And who lives there is the most wonderful girl in the world, Ruby. She is smart, kind, supportive, wise, beautifu-... I mean happy. Also there is Frank and Len, the two Siamese brothers, who aren't bad at on the guitar. They also have a big appetite. There is also Iris, the VERY hyperactive Cyclops , she and her flying pet worm go on so many adventure, she also drag people into her adventure that might cause other to get harm, so watch out for her. There Misery, the... unlucky one I would say. She has stain tears on her face, and she may seem upset, but she is happy... most of the time. She is also an incredible singer. And there is Scaredy bat, I guess his name explains its. And there is Poe, the educational crow, he like to think that he is a role model of everyone else in the mansion. Its funny when he thinks he can rip of a famous poet and get away with it. And there is Doom Kitty, Ruby's pet, believe or not but she is the wisest out of everyone in the who lives in the mansion. But she can misunderstood sometimes, which stresses her out sometimes. Ruby told me that. And there is Boo boo, he is a ghost who tries to prank everyone, but the only one he actually gets to is Scaredy Bat, But Ruby is there to help cheer up Scaredy. Anyway, everyone who lives there is really nice and I think you are going to enjoy it." said Skull boy.

"Wow everyone there sounds really great, I can't wait to meet them all." I said. Then a microphone that was on Skull boy's belt started to make some odd noises.

"Oh excuse me." He picked it up and put it up to his mouth. "Gloomsville ten minutes, ten minutes Gloomsville." he voice rang through the intercom.

"I can't wait till I get to Gloomsville." I said with glee.

"Gloomsville is a really great place. Your gonna love it. But I'm serious Iris, watch out for her." said Skull boy. After a few minutes a the question and answer game. The train came to a halt. Me and Skull boy stepped off the train. And I was ready to meet my new family.

**A/N: What do you all think of my third public story. Please review. Oh and I am open for ideas on how to continue this story.**


End file.
